


The Best of All Possible Worlds

by Penknife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Only Good Things Happening To Good Kitties, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: The importance of being a good kitty.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Best of All Possible Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



"We feel," the senior Warden said, clearing his throat, "that the cat has become a distraction."

"I don't know what you mean," Warden Anders said. The cat peering out from his jacket licked its nose thoughtfully, as if to say that it didn't know what he meant either. "Ser Pounce-a-Lot has distinguished himself, hasn't he?"

"He has," the senior Warden said, although he didn't look happy about admitting it. "But. We just think it would be better—we'll find him a perfectly good home—"

"Don't you think," the junior Warden said, scratching Ser Pounce-a-Lot on the head, "that we might be running a terrible risk? I mean," she added as the senior Warden side-eyed her, "what if he broods over this injustice until eventually he's possessed by some kind of spirit of Justice and grows even more powerful and emotionally unstable until eventually he's responsible for a cataclysmic event?"

The senior Warden gave her a fishy look. "The cat?"

"I think she means me," Anders said, rubbing Ser Pounce-a-Lot's ears. "And it could happen."

"That's not reassuring," the senior Warden said. "You understand how that's not reassuring?"

"There's something you haven't considered," the very senior Warden said, appearing at this critical moment holding something small concealed in her hand.

"And what is that?" the senior Warden said.

"This," the very senior Warden said, "is a _very good kitty_." She opened her hand to reveal a small toy nug stuffed with catnip, which she offered to Ser Pounce-a-Lot. Ser Pounce-a-Lot batted at it and purred a little smugly.

"Well, who can argue with that?" the senior Warden muttered. "Fine, the cat stays."

And they lived happily ever after (except for the darkspawn), the end.


End file.
